Percabeths destiny
by AieraDynamic
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Nico are going to hogwarts for...Yup you guessed it. Protecting the golden trio. Takes place after Battle of the Labyrinth and Order of the phoenix. Percy and Annabeth crush on each other but what happens when Harry worms his way in? Please dont judge the story on this summary! I know im horrible at summarys!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my fist fanfic so i hope you enjoy! I would give a longer intro but i really want to get this posted and the original chapter somehow deleted. Im sorry too but this will be a short chapter but i will do 2 chapters today.**

 **Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Percy POV**

"Wait so were going going to a wizarding school named after deformed pigskin to protect them from a pair of moldy shorts?"

 _The room burst out laughing. We had all managed to keep strait faces so far but when Thalia said that we (Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Nico) all started rolling around on the floor, laughing except for Nico._ _"Guys, come on. Voldemort gives dad way too much paperwork._ Honestly" protested Nico. Chiron nodded. "You will meet up at Thalias pine at 6;30 tommorrow morning. Also try to befriend the golden trio. They are also 15 and in their 5th year. I know 4 of you just came out of the labyrinth and Thalia you have your hunter duties but please, help them. Also do NOT at any costs reveal your idenity. Your profesers, however, know. Hecate will bless you as you sleep. Goodnight,demigods" he said and left the room. 


	2. Chapter 2: Get ready to leave

**Hey! Im going to make this chapter kind of long to make up for the super short last chapter. So lets get on wi-**

 **Percy: Say on with the story already! I have to say my line here!**

 **Me: Yeah-**

 **Percy: ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Percy POV**

"PERCY!" huh? Since when did Blue cookies speak? Oh crud. NOOOO! This meant my dream was ending! Whoever woke me up, they were going to to get it. I shot right up to yell at whoever was waking me up when i saw it was Annabeth peering down at me, her hair soft and beautiful... anyway, back to the point. "Percy! its 6;20 it took 15 minutes to get you up! Come on! We have to meet at Thalias pine in 10 miniutes! You better be there, dressed and all."threatened Annabeth, leaving my cabin. I stared after her intently. Thats when i noticed Grover in the corner, smirking, watching me the whole time.

"GROVER!"

"You soo like her."

"No way!"

"really? Oh, of course, you love he-" One hand clamped on Grovers mouth, preventing him to say one of my deepest secrets out loud, Check. Curse that empathy link.

 **Thalia POV**

"Hey Annabeth and Grover" I said as they trudged their way up the hill to my pine. "Where is Percy and Nico?

"Im here" said a voice behind me.

I jumped in surprise. "Nico!" i snapped."quit doing that"

Annabeth sighed. "Percy just woke up. It took him 15 miniutes with me. But honestly guys, dont fret it. He has a tradition of coming at the latest second." Sure enough, just as thalias alarm for 6:30 began playing, Percy came skidding out of the Poseidon Cabin. He sprinted to us.

"Hey" he greeted a bit breathlessly. "wait, Chiron said to meet here but where are we going?" He asked. Annabeth and Grover exchanged knowing glances.

"Youll see" replied Grover

 **Aaaaaaaaaaand... CUT! Yes im back and i just had to end it their. Im sorry i know i promised you a long chapter but i just had to have the suspense peice in check. But i will make a 3rd chapter right after i finish this, no worries. Anyways, I hope you still want to read this and if you do then Chapter 3 will come shortly after this chapter. K See ya then, Bye!**


	3. At the airport

**AN: Hello. I have no idea why I did not update in so long. Anyways, reead on!**

 **Disclaimer:I am a 10 year old girl. What do u think?**

 **Percy pov**

 _My thoughts: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!_

 _How could Grover?_ I turned to scream my head off at Grover but instead saw Annabeth. She was looking so pretty, with her bouncy princess curls in a messy side ponytail and grey eyes twinkling like charms. A few strands of hair had escaped her updo and framed her face. Her long eyelashes batted softly while she blinked.

"Percy? PERCY!!!" The sound of someone calling my name broke me out of my trance. It was Annabeth, worried. She really was beautiful. Grover giggled slightly. That blasted Empathy link. I remembered then. We were at an airport. An actual airport.

" GROVER!!!"

"Percy, you attract my- I mean your attracting everyone's attention. See, look at Thalia and Nico." Annabeth scolded. Thalia was only slightly green. Nico was shivering a bit. I sighed and hefted on board of the plane, without getting to yell at Grover.

 **Annabeth pov**

Oh my gods. Percy really is very cute. That dimpled smile, his troublemaker grin and his sheepish smile have got to be the best thing I have ever seen, apart from his eyes. Don't even get me started on his eyes. And I have had quite a suspicion of myself. Ever since the Bermuda Triangle, I felt akward towards him which was wierd. Then it hit me. I was madly in love with Percy Jackson. My best friend. That's why I felt jealous when he started kissing the ground after the plane ride. I know. Jealous of the ground. **(Heroes of Olympus did not happen yet. This is after the battle of the labyrinth, so I won't refer to Gaea)** Anyways, I reminded everyone to look for a man with red hair and a tweed coat. Eventually Thalia found him. We walked over to him.

"Hello! You must be the exchange student, if I am not correct?" We all nodded simultaneously.

The man gave us a bright smile. "Well then, I'm Arthur Weasly and I will escort you to your destination. Let's head toward grimmauld place. "

 **Nico pov**

The house was okay, I guess. But Annabeth was practically hyperventilating at the sight. After introductions were made, three kids came down. Looks like introductions were not entirely finished. I learned the other red head( they must be family) was named Ron, the curly haired brunette was Hermione

and the look alike of Percy but more scrawny and had glasses was Harry Potter. They were the golden trio we were supposed to protect.

The guy Harry kept staring at Annabeth weirdly. Wierd. I shrugged it off and fell into deep sleep the moment I hit my bed.


End file.
